


Darkness

by pdot1123



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdot1123/pseuds/pdot1123





	Darkness

As a child, I was terrified of the dark. I would often lay on the living room couch with the TV on to avoid sleeping in my room, which was, more often than not, lightless. On the nights where I had to sleep in my bed, I would stay up for hours, watching the walls of my room, as the shadows shifted and changed shape with the passing of cars and flickering of the street lights which bled into my room. I saw many demons and monsters and unknowable horrors on those walls.

As I got older, I grew to overcome this fear of the darkness. Finding the quiet that followed it a great luxury. I would stay up into the night, not to watch the shadows in my room, but to be one with them, enjoying how I had the house practically to myself so long as I was not obnoxious.

Now, as a young man (I believe), A great many dangers I have seen, and I see now that darkness is a two-faced coin. It is a mighty ally, granting a measure of peace so long as you remain in its bosom. But there are monsters ever deeper inside it, waiting to prey upon you.


End file.
